Vel' d'hiv'
by Danieru Neko
Summary: El 16 de Julio de 1942 cerca de 12.000 judíos fueron apresados en París y encerrados en el vélodrome d'hiver en terribles condiciones. Francis lo sabe y le obsesiona el hecho de que nada ha podido hacer para salvarlos de su terrible destino en Auschwitz. Encerrado en Vichy, sabe que no tiene cómo redimirse, pero quizás aún hay una posibilidad.


_¡Hola a todo el mundo! Es cierto que me había desaparecido, estaba sin inspiración para escribir hasta que leí un libro llamado La llave de Sarah que me llevó a esto. _

_Les hago una pequeña introducción histórica que puede ser necesaria para entender el contexto de este fic. Durante la 2da Guerra Mundial, como todos sabemos, los nazi exterminaron judíos y en Francia esto no fue la excepción. La madrugada del 16 de julio de 1942 se llevó a cabo la operación Viento Primaveral, en la que se arrestaron a muchas familias judías de toda Europa. En el caso específico de Francia, si bien los alemanes habían dado la orden de arrestar sólo a los adultos, la policía francesa decidió arrestar también a niños de entre 2 y 12 años. Las familias judías arrestadas en París fueron llevadas al vélodrome d'hiver, un recinto donde se realizaban carreras de ciclismo, donde pasaron al menos 5 días en condiciones infrahumanas, para luego ser repartidas en los distintos campos de concentración franceses como paso previo a su llegada a Auschwitz en Polonia. _

_Me llamó la atención que este hecho es poco conocido en la historia de las Guerras Mundiales y, sobre todo, que los arrestos fueron realizados por la policía francesa y no por soldados alemanes, como uno podría esperar._

_Esta historia es un pequeño homenaje a todas esas personas que sufrieron lo indecible._

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hidekaz Himayura.**

_So, id y leed._**  
**

* * *

Era la madrugada del 16 de Julio de 1942 y Francis no había podido pegar un ojo. Sabía lo que estaba sucediendo en ese preciso instante en los distintos _arrondisement_ de París. El sonar de las puertas principales, las familias adormiladas tomadas desprevenidas…y la policía francesa.

Estaba en Vichy, a 400 kilómetros de donde los mismos franceses estaban cometiendo lo que se transformaría en el secreto más terrible de Francia. Los alemanes lo tenían con el agua hasta el cuello, encerrado en las dependencias gubernamentales, mientras Pétain llevaba a cabo todas las órdenes que venían desde el Reich. Se sentía miserable e inútil, no podía escapar para unirse a la resistencia, no podía comunicarse con Arthur y no estaba en sus manos el poder para ayudar a esos franceses en peligro.

Suspiró, pero contuvo las lágrimas. Mientras, por la ventana de su habitación, veía como el sol se abría paso entre las tinieblas, como si nada terrible hubiese sucedido amparado en la oscuridad de la noche.

**_ooo_**

Pétain lo mandó a llamar esa mañana, al entrar al salón de reuniones fue saludado por los presentes, pero él no les correspondió. Tomó asiento sin decir palabra alguna y esperó a que comenzara el recuento de la operación Viento Primaveral.

—Comience, _Herr _Pétain —ordenó el capitán alemán, Heinz Rothke.

—Según los reportes entregados por la gendarmería francesa, se ha arrestado a 12.884 judíos, de los cuales se tiene 4.051 niños, 5.802 mujeres y el restante corresponde a hombres —Pétain hizo una pausa, mientras observaba el gesto del comandante— En este momento, la mayoría de ellos ha sido trasladado, tal como se había planeado, al _vélodrome d'hiver_. El resto fue trasladado directamente al campo de Drancy.

Francis miraba distraído por el gran ventanal de la sala de reuniones. Se sentía muerto y, quizás, sí lo estaba.

—Una vez que se organicen los trenes —continuó Pétain —los detenidos del _vélodrome_ serán enviados a Drancy, Beaune-la-Rolande o Pithiviers… ¿Qué pasará con ellos después?

—Se realizarán los arreglos para que sean enviados a Auschwitz, _Herr _Pétain. Una vez en los campos franceses, deberán seguir las siguientes instrucciones —Rothke le acercó una hoja a Pétain y otra a Francis.

Francis no quitó la vista del cielo de Vichy.

Pétain hizo un sonido de aprobación y agregó —Habrá que separar a los padres de los niños.

—Los adultos envíelos directamente a Auschwitz, tenemos que consultar al Reich que pasará con los niños.

Francis ya no escuchaba.

_**ooo**_

Una vez de vuelta en su habitación no pudo evitar que se le cayeran unas lágrimas, muchos de los niños del _Vel' d'hiv'_ eran franceses, nacidos y criados en suelo francés, y sólo por ser judíos estaban condenados a muerte. En su impotencia golpeó la pared, sin importar cómo quedaría su piel después.

Sonrió con amargura, qué lejanos le parecían los tiempos en que su vanidad era lo primero, en que podía flirtear con mujeres (u hombres), en que podía salir con Antonio y Gilbert a tomar unas copas, en que podía pelear libremente con Arthur.

En la reunión había escuchado el intercambio de palabras entre Pétain y Rothke, esas familias estarían ahí aproximadamente 5 días, sin comida y casi sin agua, mientras venían los trenes que los llevarían a Drancy, Beaune-la-Rolande y Pithiviers.

Golpeó la pared una vez más y cayó de rodillas a orillas de su cama. Nada podía hacer para salvarlos. Oró a Dios por su alma, por el alma de Francia, por los franceses y por el alma de aquellas personas que no podía salvar.

—Que Dios esté con ustedes.

_**ooo**_

Encerrado iba contando los días. Esas pobres criaturas llevaban 3 días en el _vel' d'hiv'_, mientras llegaban los trenes que los conducirían a su inexorable destino. Lo que más le dolía (y que también lo hacía sentir culpable) era que, si bien la orden era alemana, eran los mismos franceses quienes custodiaban, torturaban sin comida y agua, golpeaban y mataban. Pidió perdón a Dios por su pueblo y se apoyó en la ventana una vez más.

Tanto encierro le estaba volviendo loco.

Pensó en que quizás algunos podrían haber escapado y oró para que Dios los ayudara y los pusiera a salvo. En el encierro del _vel' d'hiv'_, lo que más le preocupaba eran los niños. Habían llevado consigo a niños que estuvieran entre 2 y 12 años. Qué culpa tenían aquellas criaturas de lo que estaba pasando…

Suspiró y pensó en Ludwig, no lo había visto desde que los alemanes lograron ocupar París y se firmó el armisticio, dos años atrás. Se preguntó si era lo que Ludwig había pensado, si él estaría de acuerdo con todo _esto_.

Ludwig podía no ser una persona cariñosa, pero era un buen tipo. Esforzado, preocupado por su patria, pero más que cualquier cosa era correcto. ¿Qué pensaría el buen y responsable hermano menor de Gilbert de esta masacre? También recordó a Gilbert, a Roderich y a Elizabeta, ¿estaban todos realmente de acuerdo con esta atrocidad?

Y Feliks. Por las noticias que se comentaban en las reuniones con Pétain, los alemanes habían arrasado con los judíos polacos en una espirar de muerte y destrucción. Él y Arthur habían ido a advertirle, pero el inocente Feliks no les había hecho caso. No quería ver el oscuro futuro que se le venía encima, en ese entonces.

_**ooo**_

—Las familias están siendo trasladadas a los campos —habló Rothke —Todo marcha según los tiempos planificados.

—Me alegra que así sea, capitán Rothke —dijo el francés —Pronto serán enviados a Auschwitz, ¿verdad?

—Sí, estos campos son sólo de paso. Acá comenzaremos con la separación de hombres, mujeres y niños. Hace que el trabajo en Auschwitz sea más fácil.

Francis quiso vomitar.

_**ooo**_

Pasaron los días sin que supiera que había sido de esas familias. Ahora no estaba seguro de querer saber su destino.

Observó su habitación, intentando concentrarse en otra cosa, y se dio cuenta de que era un desastre. No tenía estilo, era espaciosa pero no lujosa. Su mirada se dirigió al escritorio, donde yacía una carpeta con papeles que debía firmar, pero él se rehusaba, porque sería darle el apoyo a los alemanes.

Pensó en sus mascotas, Pierre. ¿Estarían aún en París esperando su regreso? Rio amargamente al recordar a Gilbird, que seguía a su amo a todas partes, ¿Por qué los Pierre no hacían lo mismo? Serían de gran ayuda para poder escapar de ahí…

Suspiró.

—Quizás deba resignarme a mi suerte —se dijo a sí mismo, en voz alta.

_**ooo**_

Francis odiaba ese salón, con una ira que no recordaba haber sentido en su vida. Y ya que estaba en eso, también odiaba el acento alemán del capitán Heinz Rothke.

—Se han enviado ya varios convoyes de ganado con los hombres de Drancy, Beaune-la-Rolande y Pithiviers. Mañana se comenzará con la separación de las madres y los niños en Beaune-la-Rolande. ¿Qué va a pasar con estos niños, capitán Rothke?

Se escuchó una sonrisa sádica.

—Pronto tendremos noticias del Reich, _Herr _Pétain. No se preocupe, déjelo en nuestras manos y siga las instrucciones que yo le estaré entregando.

Francis se había cruzado esa mañana con Theodor Dannecker y Alois Brunner, también capitanes de la SS y que estaban a cargo de la operación Viento Primaveral. Perros bastardos, todos ellos.

—Entonces, los niños estarán solos con la gendarmería francesa hasta que se decida qué hacer con ellos. ¿Alguna instrucción en particular?

—Que les den comida y agua de vez en cuando. Lo primordial es que ninguno escape. Si mueren o no, da lo mismo.

Y cuando Rothke rio, Francis volvió a sentir en la boca el amargo sabor de la bilis.

_**ooo**_

Había despertado de otra noche de pesadillas terroríficas, en las que recorría los campos de concentración. Podía oler la muerte, podía ver a esos pobres niños solos, embarrados de tierra y de su propia mierda, famélicos, cansados. Ya nada quedaba de los niños adorables que alguna vez debieron ser. Parecían más animales que otra cosa, peleándose por una migaja de pan duro. Y el ruido del tren en los rieles, le indicaba que su destino se había sellado hacía mucho tiempo.

Cerró los ojos aún en la cama y respiró profundo, con fuerza. No debía darse por vencido todavía. No cuando aún quedaban esperanzas. En la reunión del día anterior se había comentado que el Reino Unido no desistía en su intento de liberar a Francia. Era lo único que tenía para aferrarse y le juró a Dios que no soltaría esa tabla de salvación.

Cuando echó un vistazo por la ventana, su boca y sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa. ¡No lo podía creer! Dos de sus Pierre estaban estratégicamente apoyadas en el alféizar de la ventana. Quiso tocarlas, pero la ventana estaba cerrada con llave desde que se había lanzado del tercer piso con la intención de escaparse. Tocó la ventana y acaricio en ella los contornos de sus queridas aves, esperando a que éstas entendieran el mensaje.

—Díganle a _Anglaterre_ que no puedo escapar, díganle que me ayude, díganle que me saque de aquí antes de que me vuelva loco —susurró a la ventana, con lágrimas en los ojos, mientras los Pierre se paseaban, en apariencia, desinteresados.

Recibió en respuesta un suave ulular y ambas aves volaron.

El corazón de Francis latía con fuerza. Quizás había algo más que una esperanza.

_**ooo**_

Habían pasado un par de días en que no había tenido señales de los Pierre. Cuando estaba acompañado, intentaba no escudriñar el cielo permanentemente para no levantar sospechas ante los alemanes.

Los niños judíos de los campos de Beaune-la-Rolande y Pithiviers habían sido enviados a Drancy, desde donde serían trasladados junto al resto de los hombres y mujeres de ese campo a Auschwitz.

Escuchó un golpe en la puerta.

—_Monsieur Bonnefoy_, traigo su almuerzo —enseguida escuchó el tintineo de las llaves que abrían su puerta y la voz del hombre que las manejaba, apurar a la criada.

—_Bonjour_ —saludó Francis, indiferente, sin levantar la vista del libro de turno, que usaba como fachada cada vez que le traían la comida.

La criada se dirigió, como siempre, rápida hacia el escritorio, donde depositó la bandeja. Se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, cuando Francis notó un papel que caía al suelo.

—_Made…_

—Vendré por la bandeja en una hora, _monsieur_ —interrumpió la criada, abriendo los ojos para que Francis captara el mensaje.

—_Merci._

En cuanto la criada cerró la puerta, él se abalanzó sobre el papel que podría tener su salvación. Sabía lo difícil que debió ser para esa mujer arriesgarse de aquella manera, estaban en un edificio habitado por unos cuantos franceses y muchos alemanes. Todo se vigilaba.

"_Tus aves merecen la mejor de las recompensas, para cuando todo esto termine. _

_En dos días más, a la hora de la cena. Vístete cómodo y prepárate para correr, rana. Deshazte de esto cuanto antes._

_A."_

No pudo evitar que la sonrisa de oreja a oreja que se había instalado en su cara. Comió de buen humor y rompió la hoja en pedacitos que desechó por el alcantarillado. Una vez que se acercó la hora en que recogerían la bandeja, recurrió a sus dotes dramáticas para simular la profunda desidia que lo había acompañado desde que comenzó la Francia de Vichy.

Iba a ser libre.

_**ooo**_

En la tarde lo llamaron para una reunión. Al parecer, Pétain y los alemanes disfrutaban el dolor de Francis (enmascarado bajo una profunda indiferencia) y le contaban todo lo que estaba sucediendo con los prisioneros judíos franceses.

—Ya se han puesto en movimiento los trenes de ganado, desde Drancy a Auschwitz. Llegarán a Polonia pasado mañana, probablemente —informó, esta vez, el capitán Dannecker.

—¿Qué harán con los niños que venían de Beaune-la-Rolande y Pithiviers? —preguntó, curioso, Pétain.

—Los enviaremos directo a las cámaras de gas. No sirven para nada esos perros judíos.

Francis no levantó la vista de la mesa.

**_ooo_**

Se acercaba la hora de cenar. La hora de su liberación. Estaba tenso y no lograba disimularlo. Además, recordaba a los niños que debían de haber llegado a Auschwitz. Esta misma noche los asesinarían, así lo habían dicho los capitanes alemanes a cargo, para llevarlos de inmediato a los crematorios.

Miró por la ventana y se preguntó como lo rescatarían.

Sintió un golpe en la puerta.

—_Monsieur Bonnefoy, _traigo su cena.

—Adelante, _mademoiselle._

Escuchó el tintineo de las llaves, pero no la voz masculina que siempre le recitaba a la criada que debía apurarse. La chica entró y dejó la bandeja arriba del escritorio.

—Vendré por la bandeja en una hora —le dijo mecánicamente. Luego, la criada movió los labios dándole a Francis un mensaje secreto.

"_Bonne Chance_"

La puerta se cerró y escuchó las llaves volver a tintinear, mientras cerraban el cerrojo. Se acercó a la bandeja y se le antojó comer un poco, mientras esperaba expectante.

Pasaron 5 minutos y escuchó la llave en el cerrojo y un suave click.

Conteniendo la respiración, Francis observó la puerta mientras se abría.

—Gracias a Dios sé hablar francés fluido, _frog_. Y gracias a Dios a tus putos gendarmes les encanta el vino. Y debe ser que he pasado tanto tiempo contigo que no han sospechado que soy inglés.

—¿Y tus cejas? —preguntó Francis en un hilo de voz.

—Me agrada que tus policías no se saquen el sombrero. Hace más fácil esconderlas—sonrió Arthur. Se veía demacrado, pero contento —Es hora de que te saquemos de acá. ¿Estás listo?

—Por supuesto.

Salieron de la habitación, primero Arthur para tantear el camino y luego Francis. Contrario a lo que este creía, se fueron en dirección contraria a las escalas del edificio, llegaron al final del pasillo y entraron a la última habitación.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer? —susurró Francis. Mientras Arthur abría las ventanas y miraba hacia abajo.

—Tú vas a saltar —cuando vio la cara de terror de Francis, Arthur rodó los ojos y explicó —No ahora, _git_. Yo bajaré como un soldado común y corriente y vendré a tomar la guardia de esta zona, cuando esté todo controlado, bajarás con eso.

Arthur le estaba enseñando una cuerda hecha con sábanas.

—¿Quién…?

—Tu criada.

En sus pensamientos, Francis le agradeció a aquella mujer y le pidió a Dios que la protegiera.

_**ooo**_

Arthur aún no silbaba, pero él tenía todo listo. La sábana bien sujeta y la puerta con llave, desde dentro. El inglés le había dicho que debía tomar todas las precauciones, pues tenían sólo una oportunidad. Les quedaban 15 minutos antes de que la criada volviera a recoger la bandeja y diera el aviso a los soldados alemanes y a la policía francesa.

Pensó en los niños del _vel' d'hiv'_, estarían entrando a la cámara de gas, con la excusa de que debían ducharse.

Escuchó un silbido.

Francis tiró la cuerda por la ventana y rogó a Dios que no le pasara nada. Estaba en el tercer piso. Rápidamente, se subió al alféizar de la ventana y comenzó a descender, como un montañista. En menos de 10 minutos estaba abajo.

—Sígueme.

Arthur y Francis corrieron por el parque oscuro de los alrededores del edificio. Iban hacia uno de los límites laterales que cubría la ronda de vigilancia de Arthur. Llegaron a un muro y Francis vio como su amigo inglés volvía a silbar. Desde el otro lado, llegó un silbido de respuesta.

—Tienes que saltar el muro. Te están esperando. Ellos te pondrán a salvo.

—¿Y tú?

—Yo saldré tal como entré.

Era la hora, seguramente habían descubierto que ya no estaba.

—Levántame —ordenó Francis.

Con la ayuda de Arthur, Francis logró trepar el muro y sin vacilar se lanzó hacia el otro lado. Un grupo de hombres lo agarró del brazo, y caminaron por el callejón hasta llegar a una puerta. Después de eso, todo había sido un laberinto, un entrar y salir por distintos edificios, puertas y callejones.

Y mientras él corría por su libertad, los niños de _vel' d'hiv'_ estarían estremeciéndose, ahogándose con el gas, pensando por qué les estaba sucediendo esto a ellos, pensando en dónde estarían sus padres, sus hermanos, su familia y llorando de dolor.

Varias lágrimas le nublaron la vista, pero no le impidieron seguir corriendo.

Al cabo de un rato, que le pareció eterno, entraron a un sótano donde le dieron la bienvenida, lo alimentaron y le pusieron al tanto de lo que pasaba con la resistencia.

Arthur llegó luego de una hora. Se había mezclado con un grupo de policías franceses que habían salido al instante a la caza de Francis, luego en la búsqueda se había separado del resto y, por precaución, se había dado muchas vueltas antes de llegar al escondite.

—Tenemos que sacarte de Vichy, pero no ahora —le dijo en cuanto llegó.

Cuando se quedaron solos, Arthur le preguntó.

—Oye, _frog_, ¿te encuentras bien?

Francis suspiró y negó lentamente con la cabeza. Arthur rellenó sus vasos con vino y Francis le contó todo. La redada en París, el encierro en el _vel' d'hiv'_, el hambre, la muerte y la porquería, el traslado a los campos de concentración franceses, la separación de las familias, la soledad de los niños y su destino final en Auschwitz.

Arthur escuchó todo en silencio.

—Me siento impotente, ¿sabes? No pude ayudarlos. Y lo peor es que fuimos nosotros, los mismos franceses, quienes los atrapamos, los torturamos y los enviamos a la muerte. Me siento una nación indigna.

Arthur lo observó y le palmoteó la mano en un gesto amistoso.

—Ahora que estás afuera debes redimirte, _France_. Debemos trabajar juntos y detener a Hitler y sus locos alemanes. Lo estamos intentando y puede que lleguemos tarde para muchos, pero tenemos que seguir tratando para que logremos salvar a algunos, ¿Entiendes?

Francis asintió con la cabeza. Arthur carraspeó y levantó su vaso.

—Salud por Francia, cuya alma ha sido liberada. Salud por los aliados, porque tengo fe en que pondremos fin a toda esta masacre. Y salud por toda la gente, sobre todo los niños, del _vel' d'hiv_, que sus almas descansen en paz.

Ambos chocharon sus vasos y bebieron en silencio.

* * *

_Creo que de las palabras en francés que utilicé en esta historia, la única que merece explicación es **arrondissement **que significa distrito.  
_

_Espero que la historia haya sido de su agrado._

_¡Muchas gracias por leer!  
_


End file.
